A Night for Singing
by Japanese Lover
Summary: Ginga and friends go to singing club during their free time. Featuring the two songs Give it Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies 1st chapter and What Makes You Beautiful by One direction in 2nd chapter. Ginga X Madoka Kyoya X Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Fight.

It was an average day, Ginga and the gang was visiting this music club. They were having a singing contest that got all the girls attention.

"Why don't we all do this?" Hikaru asked. The boys shrugged.

"Singing not my thing, maybe you two can sing a song and maybe will join" Ginga said.

"Fine, c'mon Hikaru, let's sing" Madoka said as she and Hikaru interlocked arms and walked away. "You already got the song ready?" Kyoya asked. "Yep! We just need to find Tsubasa, Hyoma and Masamune" Ginga said as he got a look from Kyouya. "What, you want Benkei to sing with us?" Ginga asked. Kyoya shook his head fast. (Author's Note: I'm not hating on Benkei and Masamune, there great bladers)

"Our next duet is Madoka Amano and Hikaru Hasama singing Give It Up" the DJ said. Ginga and Kyoya sat down in their spots.

M=Madoka and H=Hikaru

H "Someday I let you in, Treat you right, drive you out of your mind, oh"

M "You never met a chick like me, burn so bright I'm going make you blind"

Both" Always want what you can't have if so bad if you don't get what you wanted, make you feel good as I'm with you let me shape ya boy lets get it started.

Chorus

Give it up you can't win cause I know where you been such a shame you don't put up a fight, It's game that we play at the end of the night, it's the same old story that you never get it right give it up.

Both " Come a little closer baby baby, come little closer, come a little closer baby baby.

H "So stop trying to walk away, no you won't ever leave me behind (Noooo) 2nd (That's right)

M" You better believe I'm here to stay, cause your shade and I'm the sunshine oooooh

Both " Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake wanna break you take a back seat boy cause now I'm driving

Chorus

H "ooooooh yeahhhh"

M "oh oooooho heeeeey. Hey yay yay yeah ooooooooh"

Both " Come a little closer baby baby, come little closer, come a little closer baby baby. X3 If you are my baby then I'll make you crazy tonight! Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake wanna break you take a back seat boy cause now I'm driving.

Chorus

Both "Give it Up, Woohoaaaaa Yeah!

Everybody was clapping for them, but they don't know what's in store for them

Review and tell me what you think, Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion/ Fight

When the girls gone back into their seats, they see that Ginga and Kyoya wasn't there. They wonder where the boys went, put they never check where the DJ is at.

"So, you want to surprise your girlfriends, okay I'm in" he said as they went on stage. "Now, here our five boys that about to sing a very popular song" he said as he started play What Makes you Beautiful.

Tsubasa" Your insecure, don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the door, don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough" There was a silence till Ginga came from the dark with a microphone.

Ginga" Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you" Kyoya, Masamune and Hyoma came from the dark.

Chorus: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful. If you only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful oh oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful.

Kyoya" So c-come on, you got it wrong, to prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong, I don't know why, your being shy, and turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes.

Ginga" Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone but you" Chorus

Everybody" Na X29

Ginga walked up closer and signal Madoka to come up. When Madoka walked up to the stage, Ginga grabbed her hand and look her in the eyes.

Ginga" Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell" Everybody" Oh Oh Oh" Madoka started to cry tears of joy,

Everybody, especially Ginga and Kyoya singing it "You don't know your beautiful"

Chorus

Add On" You don't know oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful" The crowd goes crazy with cheering and some crying from the girls.

After the show, Ginga and Madoka was on top of the roof. "You have a beautiful voice for someone who say that they don't sing" Madoka said. "Well, I don't mostly hum some songs here and there but not actually singing" Ginga said as he put his arm around Madoka. "Yeah" Madoka said as she look at Ginga and kissed him on the lips. Masamune came onto the roof, "Hey, you can taste each other spit some other time, we got to go so I can rest my beautiful voice" Masamune said. While Ginga arm around Madoka waist he say, "Dude, you were singing, but nothing came from the mic" Masamune had a sad look on his face until they went downstairs. Hikaru and Kyoya was talking on the bench outside the door. "So, who were you exactly singing to, we all know that Ginga was talking to Madoka, but you?" Hikaru asked while grabbed Kyoya arm to put around her shoulders. "You really, you're the only girl, besides Madoka that I consider a real friend" he answered. "Aw" Hikaru said as they kissed. Masamune came from behind them and yelled Aw! That made them jump. "Like I said earlier, share spit later" "Hey, can we stay your place?" Hikaru asked Madoka. "Sure" she answered while they left and headed to the B-Pit.

Review and tell me what you think, true ending, made a whole 2 chapter story in a day, I feel so happy.


End file.
